


philosophy, or love?

by sleepynayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and cocky, dahyun is slightly flirty, fluffy fluffy fluffy, philosophical sana, saida, sana isnt a dumbass!, sana's here for dahyuns puss- im sorry, tired dubu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepynayeon/pseuds/sleepynayeon
Summary: dahyun wakes up to find sana in her bed.





	philosophy, or love?

there's something bothering dahyun.

 

what is it, though?

 

her arm is trembling -- no, it's being prodded!

 

by who, though? by what, though?

 

maybe it's just her phone. it  _is_ set to vibrate, so maybe last night she fell asleep checking her phone, and now it's against her arm, and chaeyoung is calling her to remind her about their planned lunch today...

 

_planned lunch?_

 

dahyun's extremely panicked right now, but she just can't get herself to stand up, much less open her eyes. she's too tired; she can just faintly remember studying for five hours straight yesterday. before bed or not, she has no clue, but she does know it was intense.

 

"wake up, dahyunnie!"

 

what? did dahyun set a voice alarm? can her LG phone even do that? dahyun doesn't think so. despite that, she groans, rubs her eyes...

 

...and turns on her side.

 

blessedly, the prodding stops. dahyun thanks jesus and snuggles into her blanket, smiling.

 

_she jinxed herself._

 

the prodding starts up again, and frustrated, dahyun knows she has to get up, especially since it feels like a finger is poking her cheek.

 

a finger?

 

dahyun's eyes fly open.

 

the sun immediately blinds dahyun's eyes as she opens them up. groaning, she throws an arm over her face, and gets to her feet. the sensation from before is gone, much to her delight.

 

"dahyunnie, why'd you get up?"

 

apparently, the nagging, whining voice is not.

 

"who are you?" dahyun yells, admittedly much louder than she really needs to be. but then again, it's early and dahyun would rather be sleeping. forget the lunch plan she made with chaeyoung; the younger girl is also probably snoring into jeongyeon's face right now.

 

"your cupcake!"

 

dahyun truly wonders if she's going insane.

 

"a cupcake? so i get to eat you, is that it?"

 

the voice giggles.

 

"yes, daddy,  _please_ eat me, eat me out until i'm moaning your name, fuck me so hard that i'll never remember anyone else but you!"

 

dahyun, unfortunately, recognizes that voice.

 

it belongs to a girl with thick, dirty brown hair, large sparkling eyes, a charming grin, and a tendency to flirt ruthlessly.

 

minatozaki sana.

 

dahyun's eyes, for the second time, fly open.

 

the girl as aforementioned is sitting -- no,  _draped_ across dahyun's bed, an oversized white hoodie covering most of her torso. her creamy bare legs poke out of the bottom of her hoodie, and dahyun hopes sana is either wearing underwear or a really short pair of shorts.

 

she prefers the latter.

 

another groan tumbles out of her mouth. "how did you get in here?"

 

"i broke in!"

 

"you broke in?"

 

no she didn't. dahyun knows that, as she plods over to the bathroom so she can freshen up. soft steps behind her indicate that sana is following. "you're not showering with me, you know."

 

a pout makes its way onto sana's lips. "you'll get ready faster! please? i promise i won't take your virginity away!"

 

well, it's not exactly like sana hasn't seen dahyun naked before.

 

(and vice versa.)

 

dahyun gives in, opening the bathroom door. sana gleefully scurries in, and dahyun follows, shutting the door gently behind her.

 

"seriously, sana. how'd you get in?"

 

there's a brief period of silence, in which they take their time in undressing. soft grunts escape their mouths as they pull their nightwear off, promptly followed by a furious, hot blush spreading across their faces.

 

"i got let in."

 

dahyun holds a towel over her now completely uncovered body. she waits for sana to step into the tub, watching her with the cautious accuracy of a cat. "who let you in?"

 

sana seems to hesitate before replying. "love."

 

"since when did you get all philosophical?" dahyun scoffs, reaching over sana's shoulder to turn the shower on.

 

(she's simply indulging sana, at least she thinks so; she doesn't think to consider the seriousness of sana's words and what might be lying underneath.)

 

dahyun's bare skin brushes against sana's back and shoulder, and she tries not to flinch.

 

she does anyways.

 

(sana chooses not to say anything.)

 

(sana smiles.)

 

the tub is filled with steam and a shower of boiling hot water.

 

sana smiles widely now. "ever since i met you."

**Author's Note:**

> this was kind of supposed to represent how ridiculous sana can be around dahyun (or in general), and how serious she can suddenly become as well. she's a mature girl, and she's incredibly smart, and i feel that so many people take her for granted and consider her stupid because of her actions. she's not that, and i wanted to show that in this short oneshot. i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
